Keep Out
by S-Chrome
Summary: If this situation doesn't stop Robin from his probing ways, nothing will. Shoujo Ai.


Keep Out!  
By S-Chrome 

Disclaimer: Now what you see is definitely not a joke. But our teen heroes are not owned, operated, stamped, lettered, mailed, briefed, debriefed or any of that by me. They are, however, owned by DC Comics, if I'm not mistaken. And Batman does not keep a young boy in underwear in his Batcave!

OK, I'm lying. He does... I mean and he** never** gets brought in for questioning or anything like that...

Anyway...

Chrome Warning Label: I won't even give the warning... Yep, I want people to get thrown off.

* * *

Early morning in the Titan Tower. 

It was well before the sun in the sky came up, and although it was an ungodly hour, there was a certain hero lurking. Who was the only crazy malook that could possibly be awake at this hour? You guessed it. The leader of the Teen Titans. The inspired, energetic, and often obsessive, Robin.

He didn't know exactly why he still was up at four in the morning, but while he was up, he may as well do something constructive. He had already spent most of the night training when sleep wouldn't come, so that was out of the question.

Checking in on his teammates would probably prove to be something constructive, the leader deducted. So, with a little click, he began to access the Titan Tower's security system. He began his quiet, yet probing search.

He began in Cyborg's room. Everything seemed fine there.

Next up was Beast Boy's abode. Checked out all right, though the boy wonder had absolutely no idea who or what the changeling was sleeping as.

Next was Robin's... Oops.

Next was the girl's quarters. Robin didn't really like to probe on the Titan members of the fairer sex, but he figured they would thank him later. Yeah, securing his fellow teammates at the price of being a Peeping Tom.

It was burdensome, but he was definitely up to it.

As he checked Starfire's, he was quite surprised to find out that the Tamaranian girl wasn't there. 'Strange..,' Robin thought. Perhaps she was in the bathroom. He kept his watch on the girl's room for several minuites. It wasn't like he was doing this on purpose, he was just concerned.

Or was it something else?

He shrugged off dubious thoughts, and checked the next and final room. The strange, enigmatic, and strange quarter's of Raven was... blacked out?

OK, Now he was concerned. Shutting off the computers, he got up out of the security room and began to softly amble toward the rooms, just to check if something was wrong up there.

* * *

_'Azarath... Metrion... Zyn--' _

Knock-Knock.

The sorceress stared at her door and rolled her eyes. This was something new. Her meditations being interrupted... Even at this time of night.

The violet-haired girl's first impulse was to ignore whoever was knocking since she didn't hear any sirens, bells, whistles, or Robin yelling out commands. But since this latest round of meditations were clearly broken, answering the door would be the correct thing to do.

Even if being up at 4 A.M. was far from being correct.

Placing her lower extremities on the cool floor for the first time in hours, Raven ambled calmly to the door to answer it. She pondered for a moment who it was.

_Knock-Knock _once again.

Whoever it was... He or she was definitely being impatient about it. It was probably Beast Boy... Maybe he had a bad dream or something...

"Alright... Alright," Raven croaked impatiently. "Keep your shirt on."

On the other side of the door, a figure in purple was debating on whether she should go back to bed or wait for Raven to open the door. From the information given to her, it wasn't very polite to knock twice, and she hoped that her violet-haired friend wouldn't respond harshly to it.

Starfire needed some advice about how to go about some things... and she wasn't sure how the boys would respond to it.

The alien girl was very much unsure of herself as she knocked upon Raven's door once again. Heck, she didn't think the teen sorceress would be up at this hour. She was just about to turn away, when the door opened.

"S-Star?" The violet-haired girl asked. "It's four in the morning, what's up?"

The alien princess fidgeted a bit before answering.

"I-I wanted to talk to you about--" She paused for a moment, trying to find the exact word that she wanted to say.

"--Emotions," The auburn-haired girl said shakily.

This caught Raven by surprise. When it came to emotions, she was probably the last person to give advice about that. She was good at bottling up emotions, not showing them. But since Star had came to her, she guessed that there would be no harm in talking to her. After all, it had been a while since her and participated in a little 'girl talk.'

"O...K... Star, come in," She said, ushering the girl in.

They both sat down on the bed in silence. Raven wasn't sure whether it was the fact that it was the dead of the night, or something else, but Starfire seemed a little tense.

"Uh, soo... What kind of emotions are you feeling, Star?" She asked curiously.

The alien girl snapped to attention, as if she had broken out of a daze.

"Oh... Whenever I'm around this person, I get verytense and I feel this... feeling in my stomach," The alien girl said.

"Like butterflies?" Asked Raven.

"Yes... Buttered flies," Starfire replied, her green eyes now shining.

Raven held back a chuckle... Those types of things were out of her character. She knew what the case was. Starfire hada crush on Robin... It was almost too obvious.

"I guess you want to know what to do about these butterflies, then?" Raven asked.

"Yes," The red-haired girl answered simply.

"Hmmm, if I were you, I would show my affection for that person," Raven said. Good thing she wasn't Starfire. The only emotion that she had for Robin was nothing... with slight annoyance.

"Oh, OK," Starfire said shakily. She got up from her seat on the bed. The violet-haired girl followed her to see her on her way.

"Are you sure doing this would work?"

"I think it would," Raven answered with a shrug. "I mean, why wouldn't it? You're a pretty girl, and uh... he's a..."

The violet-haired girl trailed off for a moment. There was something funny about the way Star was looking at her. Not as funny as to say it was downright strange. And she could have sworn that the alien girl was inching ever so closer to her. What exactly was going on here? Her heartbeat began to gain speed as the redheaded girl was now centimeters away from her. The sorceress' bottom jaw quivered and just in a millisecond it took to blink her dry eyes.

It happened.

* * *

Why was Robin so concerned about this matter? He should be in his bed, catching forty winks. Only due to the fact that it never came was the only reason he was even here right now. He stared at Raven's door... He couldn't go in there. I mean, the only risk of going in there was certain death...

* * *

This was unexpected, weird, and strange. 

But she could definitely get used to this.

The sorceress would have thought in a thousand years that she was the object of Star's affection. But it was what it was... They continued their awkward meeting of the lips.

Unexpectedly, the purple-clad girl let out a moan as their kissing continued. Raven didn't give it any thought... It was the dead of the night, who was going to catch them?

* * *

Was that just a scream? 

Ethics be damned, Robin had to go in there. The Boy Wonder let out a grunt, and proceeded to kick in the door... Only to find

Raven...

and Starfire...

...kissing on the bed.

The black-haired teen let out a feeble "Oh dear gaw..." before his mind and body shut down, The thud was the only thing that broke Raven from Starfire.

Did either one check on their fallen leader?

What do you think?

* * *

The End 

I just achieved one of my finest goals... Write a Starfire/Raven fic _with _Robin bashing! I need to pat myself on the rear.

Review, Revolt, or whatever. If you flame, I wouldn't care... I'll just call you **close-minded!**

...And that's worse than any flame. ;-)

S-Chrome


End file.
